


Till Sargeras Do Us Part

by Deliliah



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: ARGUS, Childhood, Childhood Friends, pre-Warcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliliah/pseuds/Deliliah
Summary: In the Great Dark Beyond, there is a planet called Argus.This planet will be known as the Home of the Burning Legion but, how did it happened? Who were those three Eredar who sold their home?This is their story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wasn't beta so if you saw some mistakes in my english, please tell me so I can offer you a better work ^^ (English isn't my first language)
> 
> And if a generous soul want to become my beta reader, contact me via my tumblr (http://mydreamkingdom.tumblr.com/) with the IM and I'll give you my skype ^^

Far, far away in the Grand Dark Beyond, there’s a planet called Argus.

Argus is a peace haven. The living being on it succeeded to create a place where they would all live together without war or any “bad” conflicts. The species who couldn’t talk where called animals while the other, the only one who developed the ability to speak called themselves Eredar.

The Eredar took over Argus and created their civilizations but they made sure to keep the wilds animals free and to not construct over their territory. They only wanted to live in harmony with everything on their planet. They Eredar weren’t aggressive, it wasn’t in their nature.

They created little cities where they would live together and a bigger one with a temple to honour their gods, the Naaru. Those gods blessed the planet and the inhabitants with the Light, granted them with knowledge and the ability to use the powerful force. Like this, they would get the possibility to live for thousands of years and becoming the emissary of the Naaru in all the Great Dark Beyond.

They invented spaceships who could travelled across the universe and find new planets. Once on them, the Eredar would help the inhabitants to become peaceful and worship the Light. While doing it, they would learned from those new civilizations and expend their knowledge. For centuries, they travelled and carried out their mission. Unfortunately, the Great Dark was immense and even with their spaceships, it would take them thousands and thousands of years to convert everyone to the Light.

Meanwhile on Argus, the Eredar staying there would continue the mission on their own planet. They decided to choose three of their kind as leaders. Those leaders would take decisions for their peoples while debating on questions who didn’t have answers yet. They decided that three was a good number for a leadership. Like this, they could debate while always being sure that every decision was taken by more than one person. And if a conflict were to happen, they would always be a majority to conclude the conflict.

Every 500 years, they would met and choose their new leaders. The candidates would have to prove their ability to be a great leaders during a debate and then, winning the vote. If the people trusted those Eredar enough, it was natural to elect them. As they always were three, they were known as the Triumvirat.

The majority of the Eredar, those who stayed on Argus and weren’t a leader, lived their lives. Gradually, they succeeded to find a way for everyone to have what they needed. They constructed houses, began to hunt and cultivate and they finally opened commerce. Everything was fine and great.

But, for some Eredar, there was a problem. And those Eredar were the kids.

With their very long lifespan, the adults never felt the urge to have kids. Most of the couples wouldn’t have a single child while those who decided to have one, would stop at this one. It was really rare to find a city with more than 5 children and, unless they were twin, most of them would be only child. And with the adults living their adult life, a lot of those kids would feel alone and search for a friend.

Thankfully, sometimes they would find this friend. Maybe two if they were really lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ;)
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me a feedback so I can improve my work !
> 
> I'll alternate between The Fall of Azeroth, a another fic (It's coming) and this one. Expect a chapter per month.
> 
> Good day/night ^^


End file.
